U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,394 B2 shows a radiator arrangement or a radiator module for a motor vehicle with a fan and a heat exchanger. The fan comprises an electric motor with an impeller wheel mounted axially on the shaft. A retaining structure is provided to hold the electric motor in a pre-specified position on the heat exchanger. Also disclosed is various conventional designs of the connection between the housing of the electric motor and the retaining structure. This connection has particular importance in view of the cost of installation of the radiator arrangement. Connections with as few as possible bolts or other fixing elements of complicated fit require fewer manual measures and reduce the assembly costs. The connections described therein document essentially achieve this by catch, snap catch or twist lock connections which are created by insertion of the electric motor in the receiving point with or without additional twisting. However with the conventional connections described, the disadvantage remains that the forces acting on the electric motor can loosen or release the connection.